Weeabush
Weeabush '''is the first plant the player gets in the Edo Period of Plants vs Zombies 2. It happens to be an anomaly of a plant because it's a mixture of a straight shooting plant and a lobbed shot plant, but all it seems to so called "fire" are just petals and pieces of badly executed art. It's supposed to help the player's sun woes they will face in the Edo Period, given that the player has to cope with nighttime and water and a legitimate counter to the infamously infuriating Wizard Zombie. In reference to the awkwardness and insanity of what this plant is based off of. Plant Food Upon giving a Weeabush Plant Food, it will slowly charge up to fill the lane it's in with pieces of distracting art. Not the best plant food ability but you say good bye to Wizard, Octo and closing in woes. Suburban Almanac Entry Cost: 0 Sun Recharge: Fast Range: Lobbed and Straight Area: Tile "Weeabushes fling petals and lob poorly made art pieces that block, stall and distract zombies." Damage Details: No damage to speak of, but creates petals and art pieces Special: Zombies pause to look at the pieces of art before each bite. Barriers HP: Art pieces: 2 HP each Petals: 1 HP each Crazy Dave wanted to see what happens if he mixed soil with Ramen and Pocky, put the mixture in an empty ramen bowl and plant a cherry bomb seed in it. He would of been wiser to put it in actual sunlight instead of leaving his laptop on in front of it. One night Later that month, Dave and the whole gang were startled as they all woke up to a loud ear wrenching & awkward sounding "SUGOOOOIIIII!" The excited sounding rachet, yelling and chanting intensifies as the search for the source of Dave and the gang grew longer and longer until they stayed silent and heard the sound of anime playing on Dave's laptop, then they soon and finally discovered what was keeping everyone up, a plant that's the result of Dave's crazy experiment. "Finally, something crazier than I." Dave thought. Usage/Strategies Weeabush is an excellent alternative to Puff-Shroom, Stallia, Iceberg Lettuce & Sap-Fling that does best in Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach & Edo Period! As it's mainly there to help the player with their sun woes in said levels. As it's just basically a barrier creator that's free to plant and can be planted in numbers quickly, it's very much a very good way to buy the player time to collect more sun to set up their defences or allow plants to hit them more often before said enemy reaches them! Heck, more Weeabushes mean more petals and art pieces for enemies they have to chew through! It's biggest advantage is it's ability to single '''handedly and legitimately get rid of the woes the player must confront known as the Wizard, the Fisherman & the Octo Zombies! If a Wizard grabs a piece of Weeabush's art, the Wizard will turn around, walk away from the lawn curious about the piece of art he's looking at. The Octo Zombie, if coming across said art pieces will very do very much the same thing as the Wizard, but accept looking seduced from looking at said art instead of curious about it. And finally, Fishermen will switch from trying to pull plants into the water to trying to collect the petals and art pieces that make the Weeabush useful as fishermen actually find them pretty and more into mermaids than plants and fish. Said distraction barriers can even bypass hordes in front of them to distract these three zombies! The Weeabush, however, falls flat against mostly everything except for lone zombies that come early and the frustration trio previously mentioned as they inflict no damage whatsoever and the petals and art pieces, although distracting and can make zombies pause, are far too weak to delay zombies as much as other stalling/defencive plants effectively. Much like Puff-shrooms, Weeabushes only take two bites each before getting destroyed and zombies faster or tougher than the frustration trio, imps and the basic trio can handle Weeabushes with ease especially if in huge numbers. Chickens and Weasels are almost immune to Weeabush and can plow right through them thanks to their high speed and numbers! Sure, Gargantuars will pause to smash every single petal and art piece that's in front of them, thus by theorem delaying them beyond reason but the imps they carry are stuff to watch out for. All this is not mentioning that Weeabushes are purely terrestrial plants that are especially vulnerable to fire, ice and water without help from other plants that can do something about it and can't even break ice blocks or stall explorers with lit torches as much as desired even though their petals and art can bypass water even Weeabushes and their large numbers can and will take up most of the lawn if the player gives in the temptation to planting as many of them as possible due to them being free to plant and quick to recharge. One more edge to the sword that is to using the Weeabush strategically with tactics is it's ability to be used in conjunction with the Otakubarb, Potato Mines, Defencive plants & even certain offensive plants thanks to it's only two-in-one abilities. As the player can have defence guarding defence among offence! Just be sure you can put up with this plant's annoying awkward chanting and squealing as it does its job. Category:Plants